Face Down
by miki230
Summary: Harry is in an abusive relationship with Ron. Tom loves Harry and wants to help him. Final battle never happens and Tom is on Harry's side! Ron bashing and slight mention of Mpreg! This is a songfic! I do not own the song or harry Potter!


**A/N: Came up to this while listening to the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**I love this song but I do NOT own it!!!**

**Warning: mention of abuse and a tiny little bit of Mpreg at the end!!! Also, Tom looks like he is 30 and Harry is 26!!!!**

**Please read and Review!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Tom had one the war when Albus had betrayed the light and showed them his true colors. He had proven to everyone he was not a crazy mass murderer and had even managed to befriend Harry Potter.

They still had their connection through the curse scar but Tom had used a spell so that it wouldn't hurt anymore.

Currently, Tom was listening to this Muggle device that Harry had taught him about. It was called an mp3 player.

Harry had put a playlist together for him and he was currently listening to the song Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Tom was startled when he heard a thud. He was in his study and looked over the desk to see a very bruised and bloodied Harry Potter on his floor, clutching the emergency portkey, a diamond bracelet, to his chest.

"Harry, what the hell happened!?" he exclaimed as he rushed to the boy's side.

Harry was crying and the song started to play in his head as the words left Harry's split and bloody lips.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy.  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around,  
I see what's goin' down._

"Ron, he was drunk."

Tom growled.

"From the way you said it, I take it this is not the first time this has happened?"

Harry's silence was all the answer he needed.

"It's fine, he had a bad day at work. Do you mind if I stay here for tonight?"

Tom helped Harry into a room and tucked him into the bed.

"I will have fresh clothes for you in the morning.

Harry smiled and thanked him before falling into an exhausted sleep. Tom went to his own room and slept as well but his dreams were plagued by thoughts of the younger boy.

The next morning, Tom awoke to the sounds of popping as house elves popped back and forth from Harry's room.

Tom quickly got ready and went to check on his friend only to see him applying glamour's and makeup on what he couldn't cover well enough.

Tom didn't let Harry know he was there as he watched the boy and the song popped back into his head as he watched Harry try to convince himself that this would never happen again.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror,  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again.  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you!_

Harry had cried as he fixed himself up. Tom was angry but it only made him angrier when a house elf came to tell them that Ron had arrived.

Tom watched as the git said he loved harry and would never hit him again and Harry promised to come home.

Harry left the room to go get the new port key, a sapphire necklace, which Tom had given him. Tom walked closer to Ron.

"Does hurting him make you feel better? I will tell you now, one day he will come to his senses. Shape up or you will lose him."

Ron scoffed.

"He will never leave me! I know I am right!"

Tom heard the song again.

_I see the way you say you're right again.  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture!_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around,  
Don you feel better now, as she falls to the ground.  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day, this worlds going to end,  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Once again, Harry arrived in his office. This time though, there was something different about the look in his eyes.

"This doesn't hurt. I will find a way to get away from him."

Tom smiled and agreed that he would help Harry and that Harry could stay as long as he liked.

He heard the song as always.

_Face Down in the dirt, she said this doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough!  
Face Down in the dirt, she said this Doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough!_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's all coming round again!_

Harry and Tom went to the apartment Harry shared with Ron. Neither had expected Ron to still be there.

"What are you doing with him? You are a slut aren't you!"

Before either could react, Ron punched Harry in the jaw.

Tom snapped.

"Don't you ever hurt Harry!? I warned you. I told you what would happen if you pushed him around and you didn't listen. You had everything! You had the one thing not even I could have, even though I love him!"

Harry watched in shock and Ron was nearly pissing himself.

Tom released Ron.

"Harry, I love you. Will you come back with me?"

Harry had tears in his eyes as he looked at Tom. He finally smiled and nodded his head.

Tom heard more of the song as they packed up Harry's things; Ron screaming at them the entire time.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground.  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day, this world's going to end,  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she fall to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day, this world's going to end,  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found!_

A few years later, Tom was sitting with Harry as their little one nursed.

"Thank you." Harry said suddenly.

Tom looked at him curiously.

"For what, my love?" he asked in return.

Harry smiled.

"For giving me a new life."

Tom smiled back as he remembered the end of the song.

"No problem love. I love you more than anything."

_Face down in the dirt, she says, this doesn't hurt  
She says, I finally had enough!!!_

* * *

**Okay!!! That is That!!**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
